Too Late
by XXTechnoXMasterXX
Summary: Tom finds his brother after searching for him for a year to tell him that he loves him more than he should. The problem is, Bill told him the same thing the year before but Tom had rejected him, and he has now moved on. Can Tom make him love him again or will his twin forget about him and marry someone else? Tom and Bill Kaulitz along with Adam Lambert, twincest and Bill/Adam


Tom sighed, tossing his phone onto the bed. He got up and left the room, walking to the one opposite his and entered without bothering to knock.

"He still didn't answer, did he?" Gustav asked as he looked up from his book, turning his attention to his depressed friend.

"He hasn't answered all year." Tom mumbled, sitting in a chair.

"He might've gotten a new phone."

"He would've told me."

Gustav frowned, closing his book and setting it on the bed. "Did you do anything that might've made him not want to talk to you?"

The guitarist frowned, casting his gaze to the floor. "I'd rather not talk about it. Does he answer when you call him?"

"Yeah, but whenever I mention you, he hangs up. I could let you use my phone, if you want."

"No, I want him to talk to me because he wants to."

The drummer nodded understandingly. "How many times did you try calling him today?"

"Seven."

"At least try one more time."

Tom sighed and nodded, walking out of the room to go get his phone. He sat down on the bed as he dialed the number. He growled when he, yet again, got no answer. He got up and went to his friend's room, leaning against the doorpost.

"Still no answer?" Gustav asked, getting a nod in reply. "Okay, tell me why the hell Bill doesn't want to talk to you."

"You know that I have feelings for him, right?" Tom asked.

The blonde nodded, having known about Tom's attraction to Bill for years.

"Well last year, he said he loved me, but I lied and said I didn't love him like that. . ."

"You what?"

Tom stayed silent, looking at the floor.

"Okay Kaulitz, I'm going to tell you where Bill lives now and I want you to get your ass over there and tell him how you feel or I'm going to kick your sorry ass over there and tell him myself." Gustav said.

The guitarist just nodded as his friend wrote down an address.

"Now get moving." The drummer said, pushing him out the door.

A half hour later Tom was driving to the address that Gustav had written down, thinking about how all this happened. What he couldn't get out of his head throughout the whole year was the look of hurt and utter devastation on Bill's face when he said he didn't return his love. Bill had just stood there, frozen, as he walked out of the room, not able to take seeing that look on his baby brother's face.

What killed him the most was the night and the week afterwards. Throughout the rest of that day, Bill looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown at any moment, jumping whenever someone talked to him directly, walked past him, or touched him. He had kept at least a few feet between himself and Tom, keeping his eyes on the floor. He had even left to go to the bunk area of the tour bus early.

The week after, Bill was truly broken. He never looked happy anymore and whenever Tom came into the room, he immediately left the room. Whenever Tom managed to get into the room without Bill leaving, he usually just touched his arm, hand, or shoulder out of habit, but once he did this, Bill would visibly flinch and either put a good amount of space between them or just leave the room. Bill barely talked anymore and was barely seen outside his hotel room or bunk.

And the next week, he wasn't seen anywhere. Apparently he had told David that he wanted a break and left. Tom hadn't seen his baby brother since then and it had been a year already and he felt horrible for how he had reacted to his twin's confession.

He sighed and sped up, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. About another half hour later, he finally found the address that Gustav had written down, which happened to be a nice, big house. Parking on the street in front of it, he got out of his car and walked up to the door, knocking hesitantly.

A moment passed before someone came and answered the door. Identical pairs of honey brown eyes met. One man gasped softly in surprise.

"Why are you here?" He asked after a moment of stunned silence.

"I could ask you the same thing, Billa." Tom said. "Can I come in?"

The younger twin hesitated but nodded, moving out of the way to allow his twin entry to the house. Tom walked in and Bill closed the door.

"Why are you here?" Bill asked again.

"I missed you."

Bill looked genuinely shocked at the admission but quickly regained his composure as they both sat down on the leather couch in the main room.

"You got dreadlocks." Tom mused softly, reaching a hand up to push a stray dreadlock out of his twin's face.

The younger brother tensed up and shifted away from him a little.

"Billa. . ." The guitarist mumbled sadly. He sighed. "Listen, I need to talk to you about something." He said.

Bill looked at him expectantly.

Tom opened his mouth to confess his feelings but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard another male call Bill from down the hall.

"Billa baby, where are you?" The man asked.

"In the main room, Adam." Bill replied, a slight smile crossing his face.

"Who's Adam?" Tom hissed. "And why the hell did he call you 'baby'? Only I call you that."

The younger twin simply pointed at his left ring finger. Tom blinked, finally noticing a diamond engagement ring on the slender digit.

"He's my fiancé." Bill stated, smiling when said man came up and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Who's this?" Adam asked, looking over at Tom.

"This is Tom, my twin brother." Bill explained.

"You've never told me that you had a twin." His fiancé said.

He simply shrugged.

"Well, I'm off to the store." Adam said, kissing Bill lightly before letting go of him and walking out of the house.

"You're engaged and you didn't tell me?" Tom asked his twin once Adam left, looking at the younger male incredulously.

"I figured you wouldn't care."

"Of course I care! I love you!" The older twin said before he could stop himself.

Silence passed over the two brothers after that.

"You're lying. Anyway, I'm going to get married to someone who actually loves me for who I am." Bill mumbled tensely.

"I'm not lying." Tom said, placing his hand over his twin's.

"I don't want to talk about this, Tom, not right now." The younger twin mumbled, retrieving his hand from his brother's as he got up to go to the kitchen.

"Well I do. We haven't talked in a year, Bill." Tom said, following him.

"The only reason why I couldn't talk to you was because it hurt too much and it still does now, you never seemed to care either way." Bill said, saying the last part in a soft, sad voice.

"I do care." The guitarist said, frowning.

"Well it doesn't seem like it." Bill mumbled.

"But I do." Tom said, pulling his twin into a hug.

The younger male hesitated but hugged him back, resting his head on his twin's shoulder.

"I've missed you so much." The guitarist mumbled, tightening his grip on his brother.

Bill remained silent.

Tom pulled away slightly to look at him. "Will you give me a chance?" He asked hopefully.

"Sometimes you're just a little too late, Tom, you rejected me so I found someone else." Bill replied, refusing to meet his eyes as he pulled away completely.


End file.
